The Fairytale of them All
by Day Dreamerz Rule
Summary: A fanfic writer, Typerella, makes a wish to a computer genie that she wishes she was in a fanfic. What will happen when he grants it? Ratings may change for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairytale of Them All**

**This is just something I thought up from lack of sleep. It may not be great, and it may be fluffy. But it is also exceptionally funny… hopefully. Any teenage girl may find it great.**

Ahem! This is the story of the fanfiction enthusiast Typerella. She slaved away in a hot, stuffy computer room writing fanfictions all day. When she was in the real world her evil siblings made fun of her for looking funny, and being slightly overweight from the lack of being able to play pretty much any sport. Finally, one day she snapped when her younger sister, Cruella, came in and demanded to use the computer to talk to her friends. She frantically cried, "I WISH I WAS IN A FANFICTION MYSELF!"

Her sister didn't care, and proceeded to try and take the computer the way. They were fighting, when they hit the computer. Suddenly, it made a queer noise that Typerella had never heard before. Pretty soon the only thing she could hear was the noise. She closed her eyes and covered her ears from the loud noise. It abruptly stopped and she opened her eyes.

Much to her surprise, she was in a room of white. In it was a crazy boy staring at her. He had striped hair of black and white, and looked about Typerella's own age. He had a manic look to him. He started to explain the reason why she was here,

"Really, I'm a genie, and I'm about to make your wish come true. But first, let me explain, I'm a new age genie, updated for the 21st century. That means that I'm a sucker for romance, and fanfics too!" Typerella just looked at him in disbelief, not really understanding what was going on. Perhaps, it was just another dream, and since it was interesting enough, she wouldn't test the pinch, "I will grant your wish. But there's some explaining to do. You have no more wishes; you pulled a granddaddy of all wishes, but that's okay, and I like you. There is no way to unwish this wish, so you're stuck with it, but there are loop holes. I'll let you figure that out though. Let's get you into your own fanfic!" he started to laugh maniacally, and the screeching noise started again.

**If you find it funny, or want a certain corner of fanfic covered, please tell me. Please come back for the next chapter!**


	2. the FFX world

**The Fairytale of Them All**

**So, not many people read the first chapter yet, but it's probably because it's really short, and hasn't really opened up the story. This is the chapter on Final Fantasy X. Perhaps it will explain it to you better. I haven't finished the game yet, so I might screw some things up… sorry! Disclaimer: don't own Final Fantasy, but I own Eugene and Typerella.**

**Final Fantasy X**

The screeching noised was so loud, that she lost consciousness. When she woke up, she found herself facedown in a body of water. Surprisingly, she held her breath for a long period of time that she didn't think possible. She put her head above water to see a beach not too far away. She swam to it and noticed there weren't any big buildings around. She looked around at the surroundings. Surely it couldn't be…

Before she could think any farther, she was hit by a ball of some sort. A man with orange hair came up to her to retrieve the ball,

"Another one? You've got to be kidding me, ya?"

Typerella quickly guessed, "Wakka?"

"Ya, how'd you know?" he looked at her funny,

"You just seemed to be a Wakka to me, I'm Typerella," they shook hands,

"What's with your clothes?" Typerella wanted to play along,

"They're the newest fashion from Luca," he looked at her skeptically, but decided the better,

"You want to go to Luca with us? I'm a guardian, and my summoner is heading there. Maybe you'll meet someone you know," Typerella seriously doubted this, but knowing this was how the game went, she agreed. She kept her distance from the guardians and their summoner, knowing full well she was on the S.S. Liki for the blitzball tournament. But being bored, she decided to ditz around with a blitzball.

Much to her surprise, she found a blitz ball easy to handle,

"Are you a blitzball player?" Tidus asked her while she was playing with the ball. She silently cursed to herself,

"Nope, I just like watching,"

"You're really good,"

"Not as good as you. I just know the basics. I only play the game when I have to," she had only played the one mandatory game, because she didn't care for it much,

"You know me?" she cursed herself again,

"Not really. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, please just ignore me," she passed the ball to Tidus and went up to the observation deck hoping she hadn't disturbed the flow of the game. She stayed out of sight in Kilika, and hopped on board the S.S. Winnow without bothering the main characters too much. When they finally got to Luca, she just seemed apprehensive about what to do. She didn't think being stuck in Luca by herself seemed much fun.

As she watched the blitzball game, she waited for the monsters to attack, and get a glimpse of Anima in her own vision. Much to her surprise, Auron tapped her on the back,

"These are from a friend," He handed her two slim swords,

"What!" she looked at him shocked, "This isn't my story!"

"It's not only your story, now fight," Auron said calmly. She grabbed the two blades. She started to fight the monsters. Finally, Anima appeared, and they were free. She looked at Auron, realizing he wasn't old as she originally thought from playing the game. She went to sulk in a corner beginning to worry what was to happen to her. Her mind was split in two: be left in the final fantasy world by herself, or ruin the game. Who knew what realities she would break that way? But the thing most puzzling was the swords. There was no such thing in the Final Fantasy World, where had they come from?

The guardians and Yuna approached Typerella,

"Not bad fighting for kids, ya? Both you and Tidus have proved your worth, and Yuna has something to say,"

"I would like both of you to join me on my trip. What do you say?" Tidus quickly agreed, but Typerella was still at a loss for words. This wasn't in the game. What had she done?

"Would you give me a minute alone?" They agreed, and Typerella walked off to the side. She was thinking about it, when Auron came over to her,

"Typerella?"

"How do you know my name? Why did you give me those swords? I'm not part of this story!"

"Yes, yes you are. An old friend of mine blackmailed me into watching over you. I was supposed to give you the swords and this note. Perhaps it will sway your choice. I have no idea what's in it," He gave the letter to Typerella and walked off to leave her all by herself once again. She opened up the letter. It read:

_Dear Typerella,_

_How's your first fanfiction going? Don't forget this is your own fanfiction, and you can do whatever you want. _

_Love,_

_Eugene_

Soon after, Typerella heard some laughing in the distance from Tidus and Yuna. That was from the game too. The letter helped her remember what had happened. Then it hit her- Eugene, Genie…. Close enough- She then noticed a small note on the bottom:

_P.S._

_If you get tired of one fanfiction end the story with what the readers want…just don't forget what I'm a sucker for… Heh heh, I'll let you figure that out on your own time. _

Typerella was quickly finding out that this "Eugene" had his own sense of humor. But, she had found her answer,

"Yes, I'd be honored to be a guardian of yours, Yuna,"

"Thank you. I'm honored to be surrounded by so many friends," the guardians left for their next destination. Soon, Typerella became one of the guardians on Yuna's pilgrimage. Although she knew in her head she wanted a fanfiction of Tidus having her instead of Yuna as his love, she knew that wasn't possible. So, who was available? Kimhari was quickly dismissed, because she didn't relate very well to him. Next was Wakka, but she had a gut feeling that he should be in love with Lulu, so she directed them towards each other. Which left her with… Auron… True, she did like his quiet, confident disposition. But he was so _old. _At the least, Typerella was 15 years younger than him. Of course, in the fanfiction world, that didn't matter.

She really didn't want to stick around for the emotion of Tidus finding out that Yuna would sacrifice her life to summon the final aeon, and definitely didn't want to fight sin. She didn't want to be there after the game ended, she didn't know what was in the game of FFX-2, and she didn't want to be there first hand really. But if "Eugene" wanted romance, then she had to find it somehow.

Since she figured that out, she had been trying to get Auron's attention by any means necessary. At first, she'd just try to talk to him, but that blew up in her face when he went out of his way to avoid her. But now, she was trying to get his attention by just natural means, and luckily he was listening, and occasionally adding something that she didn't remember in the game.

Tonight, she was going to ask him a question that would either break or make their small relationship. It was a risk she was willing to take, because she was becoming fed up with being in this fanfiction. She didn't belong there, and she knew it. Once it was dark and everyone was asleep she got up and went to sit by Auron,

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Auron asked her roughly,

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd help you keep watch,"

"Well, I guess that would be all right," they were watching for about fifteen minutes in silence when she decided to ask,

"Hey, Auron, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid,"

"Don't call me that! Anyhow, why are you still taking on your promises to Braska and Jecht, when you're all pretty much dead? Don't you just want to rest on the farplane, and leave them to their own story?"

"How… How do you know all that?" he asked slowly with his good eye wide open at her. She was glad he was giving her his undivided attention for once,

"You want the truth? It's quite confusing," Auron nodded, and she decided that Auron didn't need to answer the question, and it was more important for him to understand her more, like why she didn't pray to Yevon and such,

"Well, like Tidus, I am not from this world. I come from a planet called earth in a country that is very different from Spira. We have machina, but we call them machines, and…" Typerella was telling him her tale, when they noticed the sky starting to lighten,

"We will finish your story some other time, for now, you need to get a little sleep, and I'll continue to watch. Sleep well," she left and slept a couple of hours before it was time to get up. Once they were moving again, she noticed Auron was walking next to her,

"You tired?" she shrugged,

"Nothing that will kill me, I promise," and they proceeded walking for the whole day. The following nights she talked with Auron and told him more about her world. Slowly she brought up the subject of how she knew everything,

"The reason how I know everything about you guys is well, there's a machine in my world that you can play games on. Well, one of these games is call Final Fantasy X, it's made by some people, but this game is here! It chronicles Tidus's story, and everyone around him! The final battle in the game is defeating sin, and saving Spira! Yuna and her guardians defeat sin without the final aeon, and sin is gone for good,"

"You're telling me that we are but a figment of someone's imagination? We were created simply for a game of some sort? Not only that, but you know what's going to happen in the end. Tell me, what's going to happen to you?"

"I… I don't know… Eugene told me I could get out of here if I tried,"

"That kid is clever, you'll have to outsmart him. I'm glad he fooled me into watching you. It makes me relieved to know someone knows my secret and won't send me. The question from the other day is that Braska is on the farplane already, and Jecht is not able to go anywhere, being where he is. Which leaves me to help them, even though I am dead. I can go to the farplane whenever I want, but they cannot. I want to help them before I rest for all eternity. Tell me, what happens to people who die on earth?" Typerella bit her lip, thinking of how to explain it to him. There were so many different beliefs,

"Well, on earth there's many different ones. But one thing is agreed, we don't have to send people when they die,"

"Then the question is, what do you believe when you die?" Typerella sat there silent for some minutes before she said,

"I'm… not sure," Auron pulled her closer,

"Good, you can find out for me," and then he gave her a scraggly kiss on her forehead, "Make sure you remember I'll always be here for you,"

"I know," Suddenly the screeching noise came back,

"Kid, what's wrong?" Typerella had her hands on her ears,

"Eugene is taking me back!" she yelled as loud as she could. Of course, this alerted the other guardians, and they came running to her. When they approached her, the screeching was almost unbearable, and she was on her knees. All of a sudden, she saw a sparkly Eugene, and then she noticed that she was sparkly too. She felt the tugging, and she fought it out of hate for Eugene. Finally, she gave up and let it go.

**What did you think? Please review, I thought I did a pretty good job, so please tell me POLITELY if I did not. If you want a certain place that you want done, PLEASE TELL ME, AND I WILL TRY IT IF I KNOW THE STORY!**


End file.
